Lógica
by Luka-sama
Summary: Ned piensa que Michelle y Peter, no tienen nada de lógica sobre relaciones personales que los incluyan.


_Yo no sé qué hago en este fandom, pero bueno, aunque no leí todos los comic (Dios son demasiados) las películas me encantaron._

 _Los Vengadores y Spiderman No me pertenece._

 **Lógica**

Michelle piensa que no es malo estar enamorada de Peter Parker. Claro que nadie lo sabe y probablemente mataría a cualquiera que lo insinuara, es un secreto de ella, solamente de ella, una parte de su venganza por el mismo chico al tener secretos. No es que fuera algo malo, todos tienen sus secretos, pero a veces quisiera tomar a Peter y golpearlo contra la mesa por ser un completo capullo. Peter puede ser el chico más inteligente que conoce, al mismo tiempo que es el chico más idiota en el mundo.

Michelle se enamoró de Peter, poco después que la salvara, como una idiota enamorada de quince años o un adolecente normal, lo cual le hace aborrecerse. En ese momento no sabía que fue Peter quien la salvo, para ella solo fue un adolecente normal, que detiene el impacto contra el bus donde iba.

Algunos comienzan a llamarlo Spiderman un poco después, pero para ella solo era otro adolecente en traje que intentaba ser una buena persona.

El mundo está lleno de héroes, eso lo sabe bien Michelle. Iron man, Nueva York…bueno la lista de destrucciones era enorme, al igual que de vidas salvadas. Héroes mitológicos de otros mundos, humanos con Super poderes…y Hulk.

Ella incluso puede jactarse, algo que nunca hizo o hará, de haberlos visto cara a cara. Ella había estado presente en Nueva York el día de la invasión, era su antiguo hogar después de todo, ella se había ido de casa temprano para comer algún desayuno en algún local de comida rápida que estaba a solo tres cuadras de su hogar, terminando en medio de una lucha intergaláctica, que para ser sincero, le asusto de cojones.

Estaba segura que iba a morir cuando uno de esos horribles alienígenas, estaba frente a ella con esas pistolas de ciencia ficción. Es una fracción de segundo se lamentó sobre los libros que no termino, por haber discutido con sus padres sobre la idea de irse a vivir a Queens, sobre no haberle pegado una patada al chico que se burló de su cabello, entre otros.

Hasta que un rayo de luz impulso al alienígena, para antes de darse cuenta, un hombre en armadura que todos conocían (Iron man se había presentado como Tony Stark ante el mundo) la metiera a uno de los locales, gruñéndole que no saliera.

No admitía que se había hecho una pelota humana en una esquina, temblando ante el sonido de las explosiones, los gritos de los monstruos o el sonido a humo con podrido de todas direcciones. Fueron horas hasta que la policía la encontró con los paramédicos y pudo regresar con sus padres. NO recordaba haber llorado tan asustada desde que era más niña.

Desde ese día había estado impresionada con los héroes, como cualquier niño que ve increíble que alguien se enfrente a sus temores. Por eso cuando vio a Spiderman, un chico que probablemente sería un poco mayor o incluso de su edad, ayudaba a ciudadanos normales en vez de irse a luchar contra los monstruos que enfrentaban los vengadores, quedo algo enamorada.

No fue mucho tiempo después que se dio cuenta que Peter era Spiderman, era algo muy obvio, si conocías a Peter claro. Como el chico tímido del salón, comenzó a tomar forma en su cuerpo, sus extraños experimentos que pensaba que nadie veía, pero ella lo notaba al estar sentada detrás de él, el internado Stark.

Dios esa era la peor escusa de todas.

No es que Peter no pudiera ser inteligente, era el más inteligente de toda la escuela, por supuesto que podría ir fácilmente a un internado de niños nerd. Pero cuando ella busco información del famoso internado, no encontró nada, bueno tal vez algunas pantallas que no coincidían con la historia del chico.

Pero la más contundente prueba, es cuando ella pasa por una de las calles, deteniéndose un poco antes de regresar sobre sus pasos. Quiere gritar o golpear su frente contra la pared, cuando ve a Peter colocando su máscara de Spiderman, antes de saltar demasiado excitado con el traje, como para notar que alguien lo está viendo.

No sabe si es que ella ve todo con mucha lógica, o las personas son estúpidamente ciegas.

Incluyendo a Peter.

Ya que cuando comenta varias veces que es muy observadora, dándole una mirada demasiado obvia al chico araña, tanto este como Ned, solamente se encogen de hombros.

Además de que lógicamente Peter no la ve de esa manera, esta su obvio enamoramiento por Liz, lo cual la hace estar convencida, que no hacer nada siempre es la mejor solución para las estúpidas ideas románticas. Un libro no te traicionara, una beca para estudiar en la universidad que ella deseaba no se ganara enamorada, sus sueños no están entrelazados con amor.

Ella tiene su vida planificada, está corriendo en busca de la meta.

¿Entonces por qué?

Ahora mismo ve con intensidad la televisión, cuando nuevamente otra invasión del espacio, con un súper villano que daba miedo aparece, donde los Vengadores, incluyendo Peter están nuevamente involucrados en luchas a muerte…ella no puede dejar de verlo todo con temor.

Donde su mente le demuestra que tiene más sentimientos de los que le hubiera gustado demostrar, cuando se encoge ante cada golpe que reciben las personas que luchan por ellos. No importa cuántos estados no los quisieran o cuales personas los apoyaban o no, todos luchan para intentar rescatar el mundo. Ella se siente sola, impotente, viendo el televisor desde su cuarto.

Entonces…todo termina.

.

Lógicamente Peter Parker estuvo un mes fuera de las clases después del incidente más grande a nivel mundial con héroes. Ned comenta nervioso que sufrió un accidente de tránsito, pero ella no dice nada, solamente mira por la puerta cuando Peter entra. Sonríe calmadamente, explica su "historia" a todos las veces que son necesarias y se hace sorprendido cuando debe hacerlo. Pero Michelle ve sus ojos, ojos cansados, ojos deprimidos, ojos arrepentidos, ojos de alguien que vive una lucha.

Entonces sus ojos se encuentran una fracción de segundo, pero ella de manera cobarde desvía la vista, el dibujo de Spiderman en su libreta de bocetos, parece reírse de ella como lo hubiera hecho el chico tras la máscara.

.

—No—dice de forma tan tajante, que tanto Ned como Peter saltan en su lugar.

Quiere reírse, pero se niega a mostrarse vulnerable cuando debe demostrar su punto. Pero ver a Peter, quien luchó contra seres de otro mundo, saltar ante su imponente voz, le hace sentir prepotente en su mente.

—Vamos MJ, se que Peter falto un mes, pero es porque estaba en el hospital—intenta rescatar la situación Ned.

Ella rueda los ojos.

Claro que lo sabía, incluso había pensado ir con otros chicos del equipo a verlo, antes que Ned comentara sobre que no podrían. Al parecer el hospital estaba lleno de seguridad, por ser el hombre araña, aunque nadie pareció comprender e insistieron, ella fue la que los calmo.

Peter era parte del equipo, si bien podrían ganar sin él, este sin duda era una gran ventaja contra los demás por su capacidad mental, había estado haciendo mucha falta, pero no por eso lo haría volver a el grupo tan fácilmente.

—Ocupa descansar—admite en voz alta casi obligada.

Se arrepiente cuando ve la cara de incredulidad de ambos chicos, quienes se ven de reojo no acostumbrados a una muestra de amabilidad de su parte. Probablemente recordando la vez que casi le rompe el brazo a Flash, cuando intento insistir en dejar de ser suplente. Tal vez nadie sabía que su madre era parte del ejército y le había enseñado lucha defensiva en ocasiones, después del ataque a Nueva York, y podía incapacitar a alguien.

Aun con la muñeca herida, obligo a Flash a participar en una competencia, donde el chico se moría de dolor.

Alejo la parte sádica de su interior.

Se lo merecía después de todo.

—Vamos MJ—suplico Peter con esos ojos de perro en medio de la lluvia—solo quiero que todo sea normal—añade desviando un poco la mirada, una mirada perturbada.

Gime de forma audible antes de colocar una mano en el puente de su nariz, maldiciendo que Liz se fuera a otra ciudad, ya que ella como capitana era mil veces mejor que ella. De reojo ve a Ned, que también parece suplicar con su mirada, aunque sin verse tan vulnerable como Peter.

Ve a Peter, a Ned, a Peter, nuevamente a Ned, rueda los ojos al cielo.

—Suplente—dice ella finalmente.

Ve que Ned parece querer discutir sobre la solución a sus problemas, pero Peter lo detiene dándole una gran sonrisa.

Se gira rápidamente, agradeciendo que ambos son chicos y son idiotas, para notar el ligero sonrojo en su rostro.

.

Siempre solía comer sola sus almuerzos, pero ahora que s capitana, si bien no es muy social, su usual mesa suele estar llena de personas. Sus amigos del Decatlón Académico, suelen hacer bromas que otros chicos no entienden o alabarla por sus progresos como capitana. Ella no suele hablar, sobre todo porque en más de una ocasión termina sentada al lado de Peter y teme hacer alguna estupidez, tiene un orgullo que mantener, así que solo asiente o lee un libro de forma desinteresada.

No es que ella sea una Geek completa o algo así, pero en sus clases de ingles le han mandado a leer el señor de los anillos. Mientras todos se quejan en el aula, ella acepta volver a leerlos, solo una vez lo hizo por su madre que era una fanática, así que decide aprovechar su almuerzo para adelantar un poco.

—Me gustan esos libros—habla Peter quien es el primero en llegar a la mesa.

Sin Ned.

Raro.

Lo mira fijamente, antes de encogerse los hombros, claramente que le gustaran esos libros está en su perfil de Geek. Lo único fuera del perfil de Geek del chico, es que es un héroe. Gruñe mentalmente al pensar en este hablando con Ned sobre Star wars, donde ella termina viendo la película en su casa a pesar de negarse antes con su madre.

Estar enamorado es estúpido.

—Clases de inglés—explica sin darle importancia.

Le gusta esas "charlas" con el chico, donde nadie está presente, pero al mismo tiempo este no parece obligado a hablarle, solo lo hace porque le gusta. Sabe que ella no quiere nada con el chico, enamorarse y una relación son cosas muy diferentes, pero aun así su corazón late emocionado. Espera que el chico sea demasiado distraído para no notarlo, ya que no conoce los alcances de sus poderes, espera esto no sea uno de ellos.

Seria humillante.

—Estoy seguro que la mayoría se conformara con las películas—añade tomando asiento y cogiendo su manzana.

Ella también pensaba eso.

—Los libros y las películas son diferentes, solo un idiota ignorante preferiría una película antes de un libro—musita pasando la hoja.

Probablemente deba volver a leer la hoja anterior, no recuerda bien el último párrafo. Culpa a Peter totalmente por eso, pero no lo dice en voz alta.

Este se ríe de su comentario, su mirada la traiciona y alza la vista para verlo reír, antes de bajar el rostro a su libro cuando ve a Ned acercarse. Puede que Peter sea un idiota, pero en lo que conforma relaciones interpersonales, Ned es un poco mejor, no quiere ser descubierta por Ned.

No quiere tener que romperle un brazo al chico para callarlo.

—¿Cuál es el chiste?—pregunta el chico tomando asiento con interés de saber que pasaba.

Peter la vuelve a ver, ella lo ve de reojo, antes que ambos se encojan los hombros. Ned gira a ver de forma sospechosa a su amigo que sigue sonriendo, ella también lo hace muy levemente leyendo el libro.

No fue la gran cosa.

Pero al menos es la primera vez que el chico se ríe desde su regreso a clases hace una semana.

.

Ni en sus más locos sueños, Michelle piensa que ira a la casa de Peter, claro que un trabajo de ciencias los obliga a emparejarse. El profesor opina que Peter ha estado mucho tiempo fuera de clases (como si eso fuera afectar su jodido cerebro que sigue siendo nerd) y ambos terminan juntos. Peter y ella ven con compasión a Ned que termina con Flash. Así que dado que su padre trabaja todo el tiempo al igual que su madre, además que Peter está en "recuperación" de su cirugía, aunque parece que está ya al 100% de su capacidad, deciden ir a la casa del chico.

No le molesta, las últimas dos semanas han tenido pequeñas charlas que parece busca el chico, ocasionando que ella termine cediendo. Primero era sobre el señor de los anillos, luego sobre alguna serie o libro que ambos leyeran, las clases, tareas, siempre hay pequeños comentarios entre ambos y sarcasmo que hace que Peter se ría. Michelle lo deja, después de todo al igual que el resto del grupo, lo considera su amigo.

Aunque no lo sepa, tiene privilegios.

Lo deja burlarse de ella, levemente, pero no tema represalias, si llega tarde no le rompe la muñeca como Flash, aunque nadie parece notar la diferencia, ya que todos quieren golpear a Flash en ocasiones. En el almuerzo le da su bebida cuando este olvido comprar la suya o acepta que este camine a su lado a clases junto con Ned.

Ambos son buenos chicos.

Por eso cuando Peter se pone pulido al llegar, alegando un momento para ir a su cuarto a limpiar, la deja en las garras de la tía May. Quien de forma poco disimulada y con una gran sonrisa que le recuerda a Peter, le hace el interrogatorio sobre sus padres, sus antecedentes, porque se mudó, que está haciendo, sus planes. Ella responde algo insegura, pero encogiéndose de hombros.

—¡Tía May!—reprocha Peter al llegar, pero esta se encoge de hombros.

—Nunca se sabe quiénes pueden ser tus amigos cariño—dice la mujer antes de irse a la cocina dispuesta a prepararles algo.

Entiende porque Peter prefiere trabajar en su cuarto y no en la sala de estar, su tía era de temer. Así que ambos comienzan con el proyecto sobre arácnidos, que hace que el chico se ría y que ella intente no reír para no delatarse. Trabajan durante tres horas seguidas, sintiendo el cuerpo adolorido, el chico amablemente se ofrece a traer algo de beber y ella asiente.

Ve todo el cuarto en silencio, preguntándose donde el chico guardara el traje de súper héroe. No investiga nada, no es su deber hacerlo y no quiere preocuparlo. Pero cuando un pitido la hace saltar, voltea a ver la cama, pensando que el chico no sería tan idiota para dejar el traje bajo esta.

Baja la vista para ver efectivamente que en una esquina, está el traje, aunque le da puntos ya que así parece perderse entre otras ropas como algo más sucio. Pero el pitido sigue siendo molesto, de no ser por eso, se hubiera alertado de los pasos acelerados a la habitación cuando lo toma entre sus manos, justo a tiempo que Peter entra pálido a la recamara. Se maldice a si misma ya que tiene la máscara sujeta, sin ninguna expresión, mientras Peter parece perturbado.

Baja la vista sintiendo el tacto de la máscara, es más suave de lo que hubiera esperado.

Vuelve ver como Peter parece insultarse a si mismo.

—Creo que te están llamando por la máscara…o algo así—habla cuando alza la máscara que sigue sonando.

Peter parece querer hacer muchas preguntas, pero al final se disculpa antes de ponerse la máscara, haciendo que ella desvié la mirada. Escucha que habla con alguien como "Karen" y tiene que reprocharse por la punzada de celos en su interior, que intenta ignorar.

—Debo irme yo…bueno yo…creo que, deberíamos, tu ammm, arañas—habla Peter sin la máscara haciendo acrobacias con la mano.

Rueda los ojos cansada.

—Sé que eres el hombre araña idiota, es muy lógico para mi desde hace algunos meses—

Peter la ve horrorizado.

—Soy observadora…¿No te lo dije?—pregunta al final aunque en realidad es una afirmación.

Este asiente algo distraído, antes de tener que irse para una emergencia y que ella quedara sola en la habitación, que en ese momento es bastante solitaria. La preocupación comienza a surgir en su pecho y se obliga a ignorarla.

.

Ve en las noticias al día siguiente, como Peter Parker, bueno ellos no dicen ese nombre, dicen Spiderman, termina salvando un banco de un atentado y atrapar a los ladrones sin perder ninguna vida. Ese día ella va a clases normalmente, saluda a todos con tranquilidad y gruñe al sentir la intensa mirada de Peter, que se encarga de ignorar. Se disculpa mentalmente a todos los que vio así algún día, ya que es bastante incómodo.

Peter no soporta al receso, antes de arrastrarla a un pasillo solitario.

Antes que este diga algo, explica lentamente todo lo que ella paso (evitando la palabra amor o todos sus derivados) para descubrir que el chico era un héroe. Este se sonroja avergonzado, antes de pedirle que no diga nada, aunque ambos saben que es una simple formalidad, de haberlo querido, ella hubiera dicho algo.

Ella se encoge de hombros.

Peter sonríe.

—Eres increíble MJ—le alaba con una sonrisa de su marca.

Michelle termina levemente sonrojada por el alago, sin notar que Peter también luce algo nervioso ante el asunto.

.

Claro que no lo entiende, ya que Michelle es algo torpe en relaciones cuando se trata de ella misma, probablemente el único que lo sabe es Ned. El único a quien Peter le había comentado sobre sus crecientes sentimientos por la chica, cuando poco antes de la invasión de Thanos, la chica ayudo a una niña de ser atropellada cuando él como Spiderman no pudo detener bien la trayectoria del carro. Como desde entonces su visión de la chica había cambiado poco a poco, hasta comenzar a atraerse por ella.

.

Pero eso era otra parte de la historia.

.

Para Ned, ambos eran unos idiotas sin lógica en sus acciones.

 **Fin**

 _Desde que vi a Michelle, me pareció encantadora para Peter._

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


End file.
